Percy the Park Keeper: The Rescue Party/One Snowy Night VHS 1998 (Promotional Copy)
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalties. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). Promotional Copy *Property of Artisan Entertainment *Not for Public Distribution, Fort Promotional Use Only. Sale or Rental of this Cassette is ILLEGAL. If You have Rented or Purchase this Cassette, Please Call the MPAA at 1-800-NO-COPYS. All Calls are Confidential. Opening Previews *Crayola Videos (3 Little Pigs The Movie/Ugly Ducking Sing-Along Tunes/The Ugly Duckling/Small Sotires/Brambly Hedge Autumn & Winter Stories) *Crayola Videos (Percy the Park Keeper/The Adventures of Mouse and Mole/Tales of the Tooth Faries) Artisan Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Hallmark Home Entertainment * Family Home Entertainment Opening Titles * "Percy the Park Keeper" Episode Credits * "The Rescue Party" ** Based on the books by: Nick Butterworth Ending Credits * "The Rescue Party" - Adapted by: Nick Butterworth & Kate Fawkes * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Jim Broadbent as Percy the Park Keeper * Animals Played by: David Holt, Kate Harbour, Enn Reitel Grandslamm Children's Films * Production Manager: Margo Marchant * Storyboard: Nobby Clarke * Backgrounds: Mike Hill, John Millington, Gunther Herbst * Head of Layouts: David Kenyon * Layouts: Jacques Gaultier, John Cooper, Sue Butterworth Varga Studios * Studio Producers: Andras Erkel, Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igor Lazin * Character Supervisor: Istvan Zold * Production Managers: Sandor Pautlik, Petra Szabo * Animators: Alex Alexeev, Serguei Bratersky, Rogert Egri, Javor Gantchev, Valeri Kharltonahsvilt Vladimir Nitkitine, Ildiko Yaborita, Alexei Fedorovitch, Janos Szabo, Jurig Sekulov, Victor Tsiklauri, Alexie Chtykline, Jozsef Schibik, Laszlo Kiraly, Laszlo Ujveary, Alexei Podkolzine, Oleg Khroushkov * Colouring Supervisor: Jutka Kemeny * Colour: Reka alozcy, Bris Palenkich, Mariann Servari, Melinda Segesvary, Anett Kozempell * Special Effects: Sandra Toreky * Camera: Zoltan Horvath, Balazs Schifter * Online Editing: Zoltan Vida * Sound Editor: Terry Brown * Assistant Editors: Jamie Martin, Charlotte Evans * Sound Post Production: Magmasters, Billy Mahoney * Sound Recording: The Tape Gallery, Simon Capes * Post Production: The House * Music Consultant: Jill Doyle * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment PLC: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Produced and Directed by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1997 HIT Entertainment PLC & Nick Butterworth - Based on the books by © Nick Butterworth 1993 Opening Titles * "Percy the Park Keeper" Episode Credits * "One Snowy Night" ** Based on the books by: Nick Butterworth Ending Credits * "One Snowy Night" - Adapted by: Nick Butterworth & Kate Fawkes * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Jim Broadbent as Percy the Park Keeper * Animals Played by: David Holt, Kate Harbour, Enn Reitel * Production Manager: Margo Marchant * Storyboard: Nobby Clarke * Backgrounds: John Millignton, Gunther Herbst, Monica Heman, Paul Wright, Miek hill, Loisa Duthie, Alex Bex * Head of Layouts: David Kenyon * Layouts: John Cooper, Sue Butterworth, Jacques Gauthier, Das Petrou * Animation Director: Igor Lazin * Production Manager: Sandor Pautlik * Key Animation: Alexei Alexeev, Serguej Brayersky, Robert Egri, Javor Gantchev, Valeri Klalritonashvil, Vladimri nikitine, Jurij Sekulov, Alexei Chtykine, Alexei Podkolzine, Jozsef Schibik, Janos Szabo, Ildiko Talsonta, Victor Tsiklaur, Istvan Zold * Colouring Supervisor: Jutka Kemeny * Paitners; Simoneta Peterman, Orsolya Kovacs, Reka Kaloczy, Marianne Survati * Line Test Camera: Gabor Toth * Camra & Special Effects: Lajos Kamocsay, Balazs Schifer * Sttudio Producers: Andreas Erkel, Jeno Vass * Sound Editor: Terry Brown * Assistant Editors: Jamie Martin, Charlotte Evans * Sound Recording: The Tape Gallery * Sound Recording: Magmasters * Post Production: The Moving Picture Company * Production Consultant: Mike Robinson * Music Consultant: Jim Doyle * With thanks to: John Perkins, Ray Newman, Atlanta Cookman, Shelia Thompson, Nicolette Van Gendt, Hilary Hutchinson, GM Digital Animation Services * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment PLC: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Director: Geoff Dunbar * Series Producer & Director: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment * © 1996 HIT Entertainment PLC & Nick Butterworth - Based on the books by © Nick Butterworth 1989 Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment PLC - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment PLC Category:Percy the Park Keeper Category:VHS Category:Hallmark Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:1998 Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Hit Entertainment PLC Category:Varga Studios